Future's War
by DragonLord4
Summary: Erm, first fic, kids of FF8 characters, erm, lol, review please? ::Grins:: (Paragrpahs didn't work. lol. Sorry. Dunno why. Gonna drop kick comp)


The tall man rolled under the swinging blow of the plant-like Grat, his heavy overcoat swinging around him. He pulled a long sword from its sheath at his waist, the pale metal glinting in the electric lights above, and held it in the ready position, his finger balanced lightly on the trigger of the Gunblade. Pointing the weapon at the Grat, the man sighted along the top of the blade, his fingers sliding open the gun chamber set above the sword's pistol-like hilt and slotting a dark bullet etched with red marks into the gun. The marks on the bullet read High Ex Shell, the deep red glowing with a dull light.  
  
Smiling slightly, the movement causing his rugged features to twist, he darted forward and slashed at the Grat with the Gunblade, severing two of its tentacles with the razor sharp edge of his weapon. As he leapt back, he pulled the trigger on the Gunblade, discharging an explosive bullet through the concealed barrel in the blade of the weapon. The water-filled, plant- like creature expired, with a high-pitched shriek, its body collapsing in on it's self.  
  
The man sheathed his Gunblade and ran a hand through his thick black hair, a thin brown streak running through it identical to his mothers, and laughed.  
  
"Easy. Where's that T-Rexaur then? Nothing else is a challenge in this place anymore. Since I was old enough to wield this thing," here the young man drummed his fingers on the butt of the Gunblade, "I've been able to kill them all."  
  
The taller of the two girls nearby shook her head, laughing, her long brown hair moving almost with a will of its own. She thrust her hands into the pockets of her denim jacket and strode over to examine the body of the Grat, her boots squelching through the liquid from the Grats body. She kneeled, heedless of the now wet knees of her dark combats, and glanced around. After a bit of searching she found enough of a powdery white substance to fit into a small capsule.  
  
"What is it with you and hoarding things Calli?" Asked the man in amusement, his lips twitching slightly.  
  
"You never know when they might come in handy Alexis." The tall girl turned and threw the capsule through the air. "Catch Aeryn!"  
  
A girl in dark blue staggered froward, her jacket almost falling from her shoulders as she caught the capsule. She brushed her blond streaked, brown hair away from her face, revealing a slim tattoo upon her left cheek. Shaped like a flare of lightning, the tattoo was identical to her fathers. He always said that the mark had brought him good luck Now his daughter carried on the tradition.  
  
"And why do I have this Calli?"  
  
"I want you to tell me what it is. You're our expert on items being a bookworm and all. Spill already."  
  
Aeryn lifted her eyes in an upward direction in a bid for patience before examining the powder carefully. She threw it back to Calli after a moment, smiling slightly.  
  
"It's Sleeping Powder. Easy. And I'm not a bookworm."  
  
Calli nodded and slipped it into a compartment in her rucksack.  
  
"This coming from some one who was up until three in the morning revising for a pop quiz?" asked Alexis, a slight smile playing across his lips.  
  
"So? I got a ninety-nine. It was worth staying up for."  
  
"If you say so. As I recall I got a seventy-three and even Alexis got a, well, Alexis at least passed." Here Calli laughed at the expression on Alexis's face.  
  
"I got a fifty-nine on that test." Muttered Alexis. "And I blew the pair of you out of the water in the Combat Trial."  
  
Calli ignored him, still laughing hard. Eventually she subsided into quiet giggles. As she did so there was a deep, echoing roar from nearby. Alexis's head swung round and he peered through the heavy foliage, blue eyes narrowing. His face burst into a wide grin.  
  
"That's a T-Rexaur. Come on!" With those words he vanished into the grass in the same direction as the roar had echoed from. Calli sighed, looked over at Aeryn, shrugged and ran after Alexis.  
  
"This is SO not a good idea guys!" called Aeryn, running after them, her breath coming in ragged gasps.  
  
After a minute or so of running, Alexis, Calli and Aeryn staggered out into a small clearing. In one corner loomed a massive Tyrannous creature, it's thick tail slashing the ground impatiently as it peered through tiny eyes at the three intruders, trying to fathom what to do about them.  
  
Unsure, it roared loudly, it's titanic jaws opening as wide as a man was tall. It's thick orange skin darkened and the brown stripes along its back stood out from the body.  
  
"Erm, that's a T-Rexaur right?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Yeah. So?" asked Alexis, drawing his Gunblade.  
  
"And you actually want to fight it?"  
  
"Oh yes. Me and Bahamut have been waiting a long time to nail one of these."  
  
"You and that Dragon. You're as crazy as each other."  
  
"Why do you think we're so compatible as GF and Defended?"  
  
"Whatever. Can we, like, run away now?" interrupted Calli nervously, as the T-Rexaur appeared to come to a decision.  
  
"And miss all the fun? Your not afraid are you Calli?" asked Alexis, a smile playing across his lips as he turned to look at her.  
  
Calli looked past him at the charging T-Rexaur and swallowed.  
  
"Right now? Oh yes."  
  
Alexis glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh. How terrifying. BAHAMUT!"  
  
For a moment nothing happened. Even the T-Rexaur seemed to hold its breath in anticipation. Just as Alexis face fell and he began to step back, another roar echoed out across the clearing. The charging T-Rexaur staggered to the side and fell as a reptilian shape smashed into its side. Pinning the dinosaur to the floor, the massive shape of Bahamut turned its head to peer at Alexis. It grinned toothily.  
  
"Ah Alexis. I was expecting Squall. What is it?" The Dragons deep voice rumbled out across the clearing, the stench of rotting flesh creeping from between it's jagged teeth.  
  
"Can you deal with this, creature Dragon King?" asked Alexis, respect evident in his voice.  
  
"Not completely. I can severely wound it however."  
  
Alexis nodded in reply. The Dragon laughed harshly and jumped up away from the T-Rexaur, which staggered upright. Taking off with a powerful stroke of its wings, Bahamut hovered above the dinosaur. Deep blue and white energies emerged from its throat before being blasted at the massive creature below the Dragon. A massive explosion engulfed the clearing.  
  
With a deep laugh, Bahamut winged away, leaving the T-Rexaur collapsed on the floor breathing heavily, blood pouring from its body. Alexis grinned mirthlessly.  
  
"That was easier then I thought it was going to be. So, are you going to kill it then Calli?"  
  
"Do you own dirty work." Snorted the young woman, a look of disdain on her face.  
  
Alexis nodded and strode over to the fallen form of the T-Rexaur. He looked down at it and noticed a long scar across its chest. The wound was deep and jagged, evidently caused by a sword of some sort.  
  
"Ah, so you're the one that caused my father so much trouble. Well, now you're up against Balamb's new Leonhart and you simply weren't good enough."  
  
Placing a long hand onto the T-Rexaur's temple, Alexis's eyes rolled up into his head. Energy rippled from his form and into his fist. A bright red glow leapt up beside the T-Rexaur's head, the creature's eyes dilating in terror.  
  
"Flare!" A rush of light and sound struck across the clearing. A blinding flash, causing Calli and Aeryn to cover there eyes and look away. Once they could look again, Calli and Aeryn saw Alexis standing over the body of the T-Rexaur, a gaping hole where the reptile's temple had once been.  
  
Alexis wiped his hands on the long, wild grass and sheathed his Gunblade. Sighing, the tall man walked away from the T-Rexaur's body, his strides dejected and slow.  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Calli, falling into step beside him.  
  
"Yeah. You can tell us buddy." Added Aeryn.  
  
Alexis sighed again before answering.  
  
"That T-Rexaur was the one that always attacked my father and the others. My father gave the creature that scar on its chest. And now I've killed it. Dad will probably be depressed by it." Here he laughed, straightening up. "How long we got before class, Aeryn?"  
  
"About ten minutes, so we'd better head up to the second floor. We don't want to be late again. It'll cause no end of trouble, especially for you Alexis."  
  
"What? I've only been late twice."  
  
"This week." Finished Calli dryly.  
  
The three of them laughed as they left the Training Area and walked towards the front gates. As usual the Garden was full of students all rushing around on various errands. Until the students reached their Second Year at Balamb Garden, they were expected to do all of the odds jobs and make sure every thing was clean and in it's place. Though hard work, it taught discipline and Alexis, Calli and Aeryn had all been through it and survived. It was only in the Second Year that the real work began.  
  
Aeryn lead the way up the steps to the elevator, Alexis lagging behind to look out across the front gate. Beyond could be seen the glitter of the ocean. Balamb Garden had evidently moved out over the sea for some reason that was probably better known to Headmaster Cid. Although he was aging now, Cid's mind was as sharp as ever. As were his money making skills.  
  
Alexis eventually made his way into the packed elevator and stood beside Calli. To his surprise he saw her reach out and pinch the butt of the student in font of her. The surprised man glanced round before deciding he had imagined it. Finally the elevator began to move, making it's slow way up the Second Floor.  
  
Once the elevator had reached its destination the students all ambled out, making their rapid way to the Second Floor Classrooms. 


End file.
